Luigi and Friends' time to shine
by martian-bob
Summary: Join Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Geno, Mallow, Daisy and the rest of the gang in a non-mario adventure of underdog proportions. When Mallow makes an unspected visit to mushroom kindgom, Luigi has to take the lead and grant mallows request but...
1. A Visit to Mushroom Kingdom

"Luigi...luigi...luigi!" a voice cried out. Luigi awakened to the mushroom headed character he knew as toad. "Luigi! You hit your head on the cherry tree. Are you okay? Are you suffering any long-time illnesses?" toad said in a panic. 

"I am fine, toad" Luigi explained as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He was wearing his usual overall plumber uniform, unfortunately he wasn't doing any plumbing today. He is on vacation in Dinosaur Land. "You have to check that slide, I am positive Yoshi ate enough at the end so no one would calide with that Cherry tree"

Yoshi popped over from the slide "hey now, doncha bwame tis on me, wuigi!" Yoshi said, in his cute little 'Yoshi' way. Yoshi was like a pet. He didn't wear clothes except for bright red boots. Toad, Luigi and Yoshi were building a slide that could shoot someone into the sky to the point they could grab a Cherry then fall down, but when Yoshi was eatting some of the Vanilla slide to make the angle better it was just TOO good and messed it up.

"Oh, oh thats okay, Yoshi my boy! We can work on this later! ah, lets go to the mushroom kingdom aye? Maybe the Princess will let us ride down her secret slide!" Yoshi and toad agreed with smiles. Luigi, along with toad, Jumped up onto Yoshi and they rode excitingly toward the castle. exceeding speeds of 10 mph, they finally landed on the owned property of the Toadstool family. But it was different this time. Tons of people were gathered around the castle gates in a sort of "waiting for something to happen" fashion. Then the horns sounded and a carriage made of clouds lifted from the sky and headed toward the castle.

"Oh! The royal family from the clouds is visiting? Marvolous! Marvolous!" said Toad.

"Mallow?" Luigi asked. "Heh, I never met mallow, Nintendo editing me out again on that adventure, but I did appear in the stratagy guide for dumb kids who can't use the..." Luigi was interrupted.

"Luigi, I, I think mallow is motioning us to get in the carriage" Luigi and Yoshi look over to reveal a puffy face, grinning at them with the gesture of entering the carriage. Luigi and Yoshi followed toad up passed the crowd. They pushed and shoved and finally made it to Mallow. The carriage had bright silver and gold tincil hanging from the bottom, and 6 pink yoshi's with wings flew the carriage to its decent. Luigi and Toad hop in but..

"Yoshi I am s-s-s-so sorry! you will just have to pull the carriage with the pink Yoshi's..."

"Pink Woshi's?!" Yoshi turned his head to see 6 beautiful Yoshi's giving Yoshi kissie faces and batting their eye lashes. Cartoony, Yoshi's heart pumped heavily on his stomach. Tongue hanging out, he positioned himself in front, put his chains on him, and proudfully glided to Mushroom Castle. The thing was...why was mallow here after a long abcense? What was going on?...

I wanted to see if anyone wanted to read a mario-ish fanfic, let me know thanks!

MB


	2. Mallow's Request

Chapter 2: Mallow's Request

"I'm so glad you were here Luigi!" Mallow explained. Mallow was actually a prince. We learned his true family were in the clouds in the kingdom of Nimbus. Mallow hasn't changed much. Same puffy smile and cheeks. He did sport a crown though. "And Toad, thank you very much for coming to my Fathers funeral. The flowers were beautiful"

Toad smiled "yes, your welcome". Frogfucius was Mallow's adopted father. He was an old frog leader of Tadpool Pond. He is missed dearly. "Mallow, may I ask why is it you have come to Mushroom Kingdom? Your always welcomed, but."

Mallow frowned then gave serious look "Luigi, Toad, this will not leave the castle understand?" Luigi and Toad traded confused looks then nodded to Mallow. "Urgent matters have convinced me that Nimbus alone cannot stop what is soon to happen. An event that Nimbus legend has forseen a great time of Darkness. Bowser, Smithy, nothing has scared me as much as this time time of darkness. Where Dinosaur Land will be a very dangerous place"

Luigi and Toads mouths dropped in terror. "Ma..ma..mallow? What can w-w-we do? I can't possibly imagine what will happen, let alone how to stop it!" Toad said, sitting there with a pale face.

"That is why I need your help! Not just you, every friend you have needs to be here. We can use friendship to show The Darkness that even in the shadowy of times, light can be created!" Mallow frowned "But friendship won't be enough. We will have to fight the Darkness, To the point where we need light to conquer it.." Mallow stopped to see King Toadstool to greet the carriage " Nevermind now, lets not worry the King. He isn't apart of this just y-y-yet." Toad had realised Mallow's personality has changed since the time of Smithy's rein.

Luigi and Toad, Still shocked on the twist of fate, step out of the carriage with Mallow to greet King Toadstool "Toadzard!" yelled Mallow

"Marshagon!" replied King Toadstool. They embraced then were forwarded into the castle. Yoshi, Luigi and Toad walk to the castle gates. Toad gets in but the doors slam on Luigi and Yoshi.

"hey now! I am a friend of the Toadstools MISTER!" Then a woman in a yellow dress pops behind the gates to reveal Princess Daisy Sandstool of Sarasaland. She was a browned haired princess with blue eyes. She looked a bit like Princess Peach Toadstool, King Toadstool's daughter, but had different shaped hair and a less desprete "Mario help me" type of glance.

"Haha Luigi! You can't come in! You don't know the password!" Yelled Daisy. She laughed as Luigi hopped on Yoshi to run after her. She disappeared behind the stone wall she hid behind before, and when Yoshi turned the corner she was nowhere to be seen. In flash the earth rumbled and luigi fell off of Yoshi and onto the ground. In a fright Yoshi fled behind the stone wall. Luigi turned around.

"Darkness?" he pondered.

"HA!" Daisy giggled to reveal a Yellow Yoshi with a turtle in its mouth. Her Yoshi spit it out and she tramped over to Luigi" Heehee your so gullible! Darkness. Thats just a Silly nimbus legend, right?" Daisy looked fearful. Luigi nodded. "What do you know? I heard things" she demanded.

"Lets go in Daisy, Lets leave Yoshi Mine and Yoshi yours out here. We have things to talk about INSIDE" Luigi grabbed Daisy from the back and pushed her into the castle. Daisy lifted the gate and they walked on in. Luigi was glad he found a friend for this, for he will need daisy in fullfilling the mysterious request he accepted from Mallow. 


	3. The Gathering Begins

Chapter 3: The Gathering Begins

Luigi and Daisy entered the Mushroom Castle. They walked close together. It was dark, no one appeared to be around, and it was rather cold. The feeling made the hair on the back of their neck stand on end. There eyes were wide with awareness, listening for the slightest sound. They turned the corner and up the stairs to the thrown room. Each step they took creaked the most scariest creak they have ever heard. Luigi, with Daisy close behind, Opened the door and pushed it open. They looked in to see nothing but a round table. Everything had been shoved to the ends of the thrown room. Sitting at the table were King Toadstool, Mallow, Toad, Toad, Toad, Toad, Toad, Toad, and Toadette. In the center of the table was a map. Daisy stepped on a crack and the round tablers looked up.

"Luigi welcome! Sorry about the gate, it has a mind of its own." He stopped to look behind Luigi to reveal Daisy. She popped out and said Hello. "Princess Sandstool! It is nice to see you! What brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?" The Toadstool of Kings asked.

"Well I was researching the Darkness legend of nimbus, and decided to check it out for.." Daisy stopped as Mallow ran passed them and slammed the door. He turned around and put both arms straight out on the doors.

"Luigi, Daisy, Shh" Mallow demanded, nervously. Luigi gulped. Daisy gave him sarcastic look and elbowed him. Mallow took out a rather large stick. It was his adopted fathers he had given him before the rein of smithy came to an end. The room went silent. Toad, Toad, Toad, Toad, Toad, Toad, and Toadette jumped up and huddled together shaking.

"Mal-" The king whispered. "SHH" Mallow shouted. But whatever it was heard it and jumped out of the shadows.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, trying to foil the plan that is to be huh?" The mysterious man said. He came out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Who are, y-y-y-you! It's YOU!" Mallow screamed, Wielding staff in hand.

Croco laughed, "yes it is me. Can't get rid of me that easily!" Croco laughed. Croco, if you didn't know, was a darned-dirty theif that stole from Mallow along time ago. But if Mallow wasn't ropped, he wouldn't have met Mario thus meeting his parents.

"heh narrator, give MARIO all the credit" Luigi said sarcasticly "oh Hush you can't talk to the narrator!" the Narrator replied

Croco laughed "you can't stop it, and you KNOW it. I have cable, I've seen the brady bunch, I know what your trying to pull!" Croco pulled out a sword "and mom always said don't play hero in the dark, the dark will get you!" Mallow ran to attack when Croco stomped his staff and faded in a puff of smoke. Mallow's staff went right through the cloud of croco dust.

"Damnit" Mallow sighed. He sat down. "it is hopeless. The Darkness cannot be stopped. The world will be destroyed!"

Daisy grabbed his chair and swirled him around "LOOK, you depressed fool! I don't even know much about this legend of Nimbus but what I DO KNOW is that it can be stopped. YOU said so. All we need is to gather the friendship" Daisy's face turned red and was furious.

"I am afraid Daisy is right" a voice said from the corner. The toads, The King, Luigi, Daisy and Mallow looked to gaze in the shadow. Footsteps were heard to reveal a familiar face. A face that hasn't been seen in a long time. He wore blue robes and his face was made of wood. "it will be challenging, but we can do it, sit down everyone, I will tell you everything" he stated.

Mallow looked into his eyes "Geno, thank star road!" At this moment they all knew, the gathering has begun. 


End file.
